7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lerin Resance
Lerin is Lori's daughter, and being very much like Lori, she attends 7D7WAcademy where she is in the Greenleaf (//coughPinkLeaf) house. Appearance Lerin has a small face with slight chubby cheeks. She has lively and wavy pink colored hair with part of her hair being pulled to the back of her head loosely, a pink-reddish flower hair clip holding up her bangs, and to pair with her hair, she has large eyes the color of light brown. She is usually seen wearing a sailor like dress outfit, the outfit holding colors of navy blue, white, and red, with socks that reach her knees, and normal brown shoes. She has a mark on her arm the shape of a flower. She is always seen with a small stuffed koala bear wearing a pink scarf that goes by the name of Mr.Koala. Personality Lerin is a cheerful girl, never really seen with a frown or a poker face (Though she does cry when someone she loves gets hurt). She is also sweet and caring, always making sure other people are okay, sharing with others, etc. She loves to know new things so she tends to wander by herself to many places, enjoying the freedom to explore (Even though Lori is against it). She likes to interact others, usually never really shy whenever meeting new people or the like. Lerin is also pure and quite innocent. As in innocent, she does not not much about things such as murder or the cruel side of the world and does not understand why or how people can be mean or cruel. She is empathetic and understanding most of the time, always feeling bad when she sees poor people or people in desperate need of help. Lerin enjoys head pats and hugs a lot. She likes human contact in general because it makes her feel warm and bubbly. She also really likes cute things, thus why she carries a little stuffed koala practically everywhere she goes. And of course, she LOVES pink. Probably from her hair color and her mother's love of the color pink as well. Backstory Lerin was found sitting in a box as an infant by Lori near a large tree in the park when Lori one day decided to take a stroll. By then, Lori took Lerin in, feeling bad for such a young child to be abandoned like that. And Lori, never having experience, constantly asked her close friend Elise for parenting advice due to Elise having a little brother in the past and reading many romance books that could've involved children. With help, Lori managed to see Lerin grow up successfully into a very pure and happy child. But as Lerin was a few months older, her mother would notice that a mark faintly began to appear, a color of pink. She didn't pay any mind to it, until years on when the mark fully appeared, taking the shape of a flower. Lori was curious as to what it was but didn't consult anyone to ask, figuring that everyone she would ask would be just as clueless as her. Eventually, Lori had made a discovery when Lerin was playing in a field of flowers around the age of 9. Lori noticed that a sort of substance, light and bright colored liquids would float from the flowers and come towards Lerin. Lerin, being the clueless child she was at that moment, just smiled and clapped her hands in delight. The liquid turned into a very detailed, beautiful flower looking object that solidified. At that, Lerin would tell her mother to come over and take a look excitedly but when Lori came near the thing, it would give off a horrible smell that told her not to come any closer. Lerin would notice her mother's discomfort and left the object to go to her mother's side, the object turning back into liquid and going back to the flowers. After that event, Lori realized that Lerin was able to take the liquid or aroma from flowers, and turn them into a poisonous object. Wondering why such a deadly power would be given to a sweet child like her Lerin, she decided not to inform Lerin or warn her about how to use her powers, even though it was heavily objected by Sheil and Elise that Lori should tell Lerin and train her for dangerous things that may come in the future. So even though Lerin is aware of the power she possesses, she remains clueless on how exactly to use them and refuses to use them to hurt another person. is this my favorite child, probably but i will not admit to any accusationsCategory:GreenLeaf Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Student